


The Shores Of Your Souls

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and James pay an out-of-season visit to the seaside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shores Of Your Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff to both celebrate the arrival of the new series and apologise for my absence.
> 
> _Love one another, but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls_ – Khalil Gibran

“Ice cream?”

“Your powers of observation haven’t diminished, I see.”

“Ha ha.” A flurry of cold wind gusted across the sand and curled around them. Lewis hunched inside his coat as James held the 99 out for him, wishing he had brought something warmer to wear and wondering where James had found a shop still selling ice creams at this time of year.

“We’re at the beach. You have to have ice cream at the beach,” James persisted, undeterred. “I even got you a flake.”

“It’s bloody freezin’, man.”

“If you don’t want it…”

“Didn’t say that, did I?” Lewis quickly took the proffered cone, not about to pass up the treat. He didn’t miss James’s knowing smile, but chose to let the lad claim his victory just this once.

James sat down beside Lewis on the sea wall, shoulder to shoulder, and gave him a nudge.

“I’m sure we can find a way to warm you up again.”

“Oh, aye?” Lewis shot James a curious glance and detected the fleeting hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth before his tongue darted out from between his lips to lap at his own ice cream.

Suddenly, Lewis felt a good deal warmer.

It took a supreme effort for Lewis to drag his gaze away, but he forced himself to focus on a pair of gulls, cawing loudly and chasing each other from the choppy surface of the sea. He had never before noticed how soothing the seaside could be once the summer crowds had departed. The only people in sight were a handful of dog walkers and the occasional hardy couple or young family out for a bracing stroll, and Mother Nature relished in the newfound calm. The ocean may be icy and uninviting, the sand drained of its previous golden glow, but the regular _shush_ of the waves was proof that the Earth’s heart beat on in peaceful, perpetual tranquility.

Christ, it sounded like he was auditioning for a place in the band.

Before all the poetic cogitation could develop into a more serious bout of existential flu, Lewis shook himself and watched as James polished off his flake, saved for last. His huff of amused laughter brought a frown to James’s face.

“What?”

“You’ve got a little…” Lewis made to point, instead boldly wiped the smear of ice cream from above James’s top lip with the pad of his thumb. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

James blinked, and perhaps the flush the chill air had brought to his cheeks darkened just a little. “You could take me back to the hotel before my feet turn into blocks of ice.”

Lewis chuckled again as they stood and began to make their way back along the seafront. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I regret nothing.”

The warmth returned once more to Lewis’s chest, and the physical activity could only be held partly culpable. His hand found James’s, their fingers brushing together as they walked.

“Nor do I, lad.”


End file.
